


Midnight Snack

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, among many many others, bethany being dom is my kink, hawke sandwich, intersex bethany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: The Hawke siblings have an arrangement, and tonight, especially, Bethany knows what she wants out of it.





	Midnight Snack

Their game always started the same way, with Bethany touching their older sister in a way that lingered a touch too long, downcast eyes a touch too warm. Sometimes she said nothing, but today she whispered, pitched just low enough that only her sister could hear, “As soon as mama and da are asleep, I want you on your knees. Here. Where they could see.”

Fine trembles worked up Hawke’s spine, her mouth parting just slightly as she nodded wordlessly, eagerly. Bethany laughed quietly before tucking her sister’s mouth closed. “Not yet,” she whispered on a soft laugh, low and warm and delighted, and then she was gone, walking off as if nothing had happened. But Hawke knew, Hawke remembered, and spent the rest of the day trembling on the edge of hyper awareness of every fleeting touch, every look in her direction.

It was Carver who met her at the door to their room after their parents’ soft snoring came through the walls. He and Bethany left her alone in their room for hours sometimes, beforehand, with the explicit instructions that she was not allowed to touch herself. She never was, on these days, or on those they decided she needed to be punished, and she was breathless when he grabbed her rough just at the door, grabbing at her ass with a low, smooth chuckle at her whine in answer. “There's my whore,” he said just against her ear, the ghost of his breath and the words themselves making her shiver.

He slapped her ass once, sharp, teasing at things to come, before leading her out into the main room of the cottage. Bethany was already there, still dressed for bed in a soft nightgown and bare feet. Bethany reached for her at her approach, taking up her hands and pulling her into a hug.

She always hugged before they started, both for the tactile reassurance and so she was close so she could say all sorts of things. Tonight, it was, “I thought I told you to get on your knees.”

Hawke dropped eagerly to her knees and lifted up the skirt of Bethany’s nightgown to bare her cock where it jutted out above her cunt, stiff and red and twitching as Hawke touched a fingertip to the tip. Bethany groaned and reacted out blindly for Carver’s shoulder. Breathlessly said their names when her sister licked a line up the underside of her cock before turning her attention to Carver’s, lavishing attention between them both until both Carver and Bethany were gasping and clutching at each other as they watched their older sister worship their cocks.

Hawke flicked her eyes briefly up to flash a grin at Bethany before tilting her head to mouth at Bethany’s balls even as she teased at her cunt with her fingers, sliding back and forth along the edge of her folds with curved knuckles. Bethany whined and turned her face into Carver’s shoulder, shuddering out a gasp that turned into a moan when Hawke pushed two fingers into her.

Carver hummed appreciation for a moment, running a hand up and down her curves, half to soothe, half just to touch and take and hold, before tugging her face away from his shoulder to capture her mouth in a kiss. Bethany moaned happily into it, twisting with another, louder whine that she couldn't turn into the kiss if she still wanted Hawke to be able to reach, which was answered with a moan of Carver’s own when Hawke moved her mouth over to pay attention to Carver’s cock, keeping her fingers pumping in and out of Bethany’s cunt.

She kept this up for long minutes, twisting her fingers in and out and watching with her mouth open around pants for breath as she watched Bethany and Carver drag teasing hands up and down each other, tugging and teasing  breasts and nipples and hips until both were as breathless and needy as she was.

“Bend over,” Bethany said at last, long after Hawke was wet and wanting, and she did. Drew her hand out and dropped to her hands and knees. Her every nerve was alight, and Bethany first touch at her hip, at the edge of the pants she wore to bed, made her sigh. It was a soft touch, almost chaste if you weren't looking at any of the rest of it, but soon enough Bethany was yanking her pants down to expose her, and giving a soft noise of appreciation at the slick that was already visibly lining her cunt and the tops of her thighs.

“So eager for us,” Bethany told her, spreading her wide as she lined herself up. But she did not enter her, not yet. She teased at Hawke’s cunt, first, watching through heavy lidded eyes as Carver moved to Hawke’s head and gripped at her hair.

“Suck,” Carver commanded, and Hawke did. Opened her mouth wide and took him in all the way down to the base at the urging of his hands and soft, sighing, “Good, good girl, take it all in.”

A look passed between the twins, and Bethany tugged back so that her cock was just prodding at the entrance to her sister’s cunt. Bethany was shivering with need as she bent over her sister’s back, barely pausing long enough to wait until her sister was pushing her mouth down on Carver’s cock before she was plunging inside her.

Hawke cried out, muffled around Carver’s cock, and bucked back into Bethany. Bethany groaned and gripped a hand at her hip. “You look so beautiful on my cock,” Bethany whispered, hoarse with want, running her free hand through Hawke’s long hair before gripping it tight and hauling it back. “Is this what you wanted?” She asked. At first, she'd barely been able to even whisper such questions, but now they dropped eagerly from her lips. “You're so wet for me,” she breathed, using her grip on her sister’s hair as leverage to tug her sister back onto her cock until they both moaned.

Carver was watching, panting hard and fast even as he pumped in and out of their older sister’s mouth as fast as Bethany was her cunt. Sometimes they took her slow, teasing her for hours, but not tonight. Tonight they took her hard and rough and fast, until Hawke was wrapping herself around Carver’s legs to hold herself up and sobbing around his cock, was whining, writhing between them until Bethany twisted Hawke’s arms behind her back, using them as leverage to take Hawke harder, faster.

Every time she rocked forward off of Bethany’s cock it was only to impale herself on Carver’s, instead, shoving him deep into her mouth. She'd long since mastered the gag reflex, and so her only reaction to him pushing back into her throat was to moan around him, making him quake, barely stifling a curse. “Bethy,” he whimpered, asking for permission, but Bethany shook her head. Not yet.

He whined, making Bethany laugh breathlessly before hauling back on Hawke’s arms to fuck her harder, making Hawke moan and twist and roll her hips to force herself down on every inch of Bethany’s cock, then forward to take Carver deeper, take him more, every thrust between the twins a competition, a challenge, one that everyone involved knew would end when Bethany decided it would.

Tonight, it ended with a soft, guttural cry as Bethany’s hips stuttered against Hawke’s once, twice more before she buried herself as deep in her sister’s cunt as she could, coming hard with a sob of her name, Carver’s name. Carver was a bare half second behind, giving a ragged exhale as he came into the wet heat of their sister’s mouth. His fingers in her hair tightened then released gradually, echoing the final, twitching jerks of his hips as he leaked a final few drops into her mouth before pulling back.

Hawke was panting herself, but before she could swallow Carver dropped heavily to his knees and pulled her into a kiss, tasting himself and drinking both it and her soft moans down before he finally drew back to watch as Bethany sat back on her heels, panting, watching with satisfaction as thick trails of cum dripped down out of her older sister’s cunt. “Don't wash,” she told her in a murmur when Hawke went to rise to her knees. “Stay just like this, pretty thing. We aren't done yet, not by far.”


End file.
